


In the shadows

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Series: Sonic AU stories [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Attempted Murder, Blood and Torture, Child Loss, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Those will be explained, Unplanned Pregnancy, Yandere(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: Eggman and Starline gotten married 5 moths ago. Their empire grew more and more. But one night,Starline was kidnapped. Robotnik sends badniks to try and find him,but all comes up negative. The one who kidnapped him..was someone close to Eggman. Who loved him more then herself.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Doctor Starline, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Thunderbolt The Chinchilla
Series: Sonic AU stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729486
Kudos: 4





	In the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Also Zor and Zazz are in this for a brief moment,when they go to find Starline. Zor is still missing and eye,a leg,and is very blind. This follows up with the Amy one..no..she didn't kill Zor,she dropped something off..FOR Zor. More will be relived as this AU goes on

Everything was spinning in a circle,Starline opened his eyes to only be met with a dim light in front of him. His arms were bonded beside him along with his legs

"What's..What's going on?!" He looked around in fear,it was an empty room with a few knives and weapons. Nothing that stood out,but that didn't make anything less scary. The platypus sighed looking up feeling some tears go down

"Your awake!" Footsteps came towards him as someone looked into his eyes,it was a female,"Thank god your awake now. I can now start." Starline watched as she stepped off a stool and walked to a table with the weapons,"Who are you? Why am I here?" She looked over with a smile and insane eyes,"My name is Thunderbolt. Lacky of Lord Eggman. And your here to die. Got that?" She asked taking scissors off the table and walking back on the stool

"Lacky? What do you mean lacky? I never seen you around." "That's because I'm an older member..and I'm still his lacky no matter what he says."

Thunderbolt came over to his left side lifting the scissors over his leg,"What are you doing?!" The chinchilla sighed annoyed scratching her fur,"I guess I could tell you. When I was discarded by Lord Eggman,you came up to bat and took him from me. So I've been watching you two for awhile now. I know you got married,I know the empire is growing stronger,and I know you two are making a family now. You thought that you'd live happily ever after with him,but here's the thing sweetheart-"

Thunderbolt looked at him in the eyes before her pupils grew small as she stabbed the knife into his leg in one movement. The pain grew as she twisted it around like a sick ride,Starline screamed as he felt his blood leaving his body

" **I SHOULD HAVE BEEN WITH HIM!** I should have been the one to hold those flowers down that aisle! I should have been the one to expand the empire AND bring him kids! NOT YOU!" She screamed opening the scissors slowly while they were still in Starline's leg. He shut his eyes in pain as tears formed

"When your finally dead..I'll take your place! Me and Eggy will be together forever! But firstly..I have to kill you.."

She said with a sick smile spreading as she took the blood soaked scissors out. Starline opened his eyes and was horrified when he saw her holding the scissors over his stomach,"NO! Please don't! I'm begging you!" He screamed as tears finally fell down

Thunderbolt looked at him confused,that's when she placed a hand on his stomach and felt movement. Her eyes widen,"You..and Eggman..are having a kid.." She said surprised,Starline nodded,"I didn't tell him yet..I wanted it to be a surprise.." Starline said still tense,Thunderbolt's ear twitched in anticipation.

She grabbed a car battery along with pliers,she connected them near the stomach,"I believe this child is going to enjoy this very much." She said as she did a few more things to get the energy running,Starline started to breath heavily and screamed

"HELP!" Thunderbolt rolled her eyes,"This shed is far from any life. Nobody is that stupid to come deep in the woods." She said as she held the handle ready to flip it,her eyes glazed over him her pupils still small filled with insanity,"Ready?" Starline didn't get a chance to speak when the switch was flipped and agonize pain followed.

His eyes flipped to the back of his head,his voice screamed out as the energy was cranked up by a big amount,and his body twitched in pain as the energy killed half his muscles. Once the lever was pulled back down,Thunderbolt went over to his stomach and started to feel it again.

Starline was dazed but knew what happened and was in tears,"Welp..that child's dead..truly sorry.." She said faking sympathy,Starline soon sobbed out hearing and feeling the terrible news,he never even told anyone. Thunderbolt sighed placing a hand on the side of her face looking bored but also sorta sad,

"It's a real shame you and Eggy won't have a kid. I heard it's only possible for an animal and human to have a baby is if things are right. I guess it was a surprised right? It was unplanned yet you were so happy. I bet you were on cloud 9 during that movement and danced around when you learned. It truly is a shame that you won't be able to tell Eggy that you were pregnant with his child who I'm guessing would have been a smart one."

Thunderbolt said looking into Starline's eyes as he looked froward with tears falling onto the table,"Don't cry so much. How about I turn that frown,upside down?" She took a scalpel off the table and walked to his face.

Eggman sat in his base drinking coffee his mind racing,That's when Orbot came into the room,"Did they find anything?" "Sorry sir,they didn't find any sign of life around the forest or any other place!" Cubot entered the room,"True sir! We searched everywhere!" Eggman pulled up the map of the area,"What about this area?" he asked pointing at a section of the woods that was dark,"Um..not yet.."

"THEN SEND SOMEONE THERE!" "Yes sir!" They both said rushing out in a hurry. Eggman sighed sitting down feeling tears stream his face,who would be that sick to kidnap Starline?

The chinchilla finished with her work leaving a pretty sick sight,"Perfect!" She said proud of her work,Starline was now bleeding more form the mouth which was mixed with the tears at the side of the table,"Please..." She looked at the platypus with a smile

"Please..stop this.." He begged feeling more tears build up with the blood,she sighed playfully before taking hold of the scissors again and holding them over the heart,"Ok. I'll cut your torment to a minimum. I'll just kill you now,then you won't feel it when I burn you alive." She said now dawning that creepy smile and small pupils,"It's been fun. Sad that you have to go so soon. But it'll be fine. I'll be with Eggy soon."

She said before she started to push the knife slowly to the heart laughing a bit. Starline screamed still as it hurt like hell,but her movement was stopped when someone's voice was heard,"I'm going to do a back flip!" "Don't." Thunderbolt started to panic,she looked around for something to fight them off. A bat? Yeah,that could work.

"Zazz,please be more serious." Zor said as he followed his older brother into the woods since he was still blind thanks to the gasoline,"Don't worry bro. Everything is under control." He said smiling greatly. They've been called on by Eggman to find his husband and since they had nothing better to do they took it up

Zazz was helping Zor not run into things or trip over more things,it's been difficult ever since he lost his eye sight,But Zor never complained about his eye sight..in all he seemed ok with it,But that moment of thought was stopped when Zazz found a shed.

He looked over at his younger brother and his condition. On any other day,he would ask him to go but he looked terrible and his sight was terrible only being able to see out of one eye and being half blind,"I'll check it out. Stay here."

"What? No! I'm coming-" The zeti tripped over a rock hitting the ground with a grunt,"It's best you stay here. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Zazz said picking him up and placing him on a log. Zor sighed as his vision watched Zazz open the shed and walked in. He closed his eye and listened to things around him birds,leaves,water streams,screams..screams?!

The young zeti looked over to see a blurry image of the shed door close by someone with black gloves on,he jumps up to be brought back to the ground,curse you prosthetic leg

Zor stood up none the less and walked over to the shed,he picked up a huge branch that looked like it would be used for war and knocked on the door before hiding behind the door. Someone walked out holding a bat and looked around,Zor focused his vision on the chinchilla and swung the branch at her head making her fall to the ground.

He took a deep breath before going down the stairs to see two things,Zazz in the corner grunting and..Starline closed to death," _Did you find anything?_ " Cubot asked in the communicator

 _"Yeah..bring reinforcements._ " Zor said into the communicator. He tried to focus on the bleeding platypus so he could untie him.

Eggman sat beside the bed that Starline laid in a hospital bed. He was breathing but was on the verge of death,but when he opened his eyes the man knew it would be alright,"Egg..man? Is that..you?" "Yes it is. My dear Starline." He said with tears forming,Starline gave a weak smile feeling joy over come him but he couldn't show it due to his weak state.

But all that happiness disappeared,when he remembered what happened,"What's wrong?" The platypus couldn't speak due to his voice being dry cause of the amount of torture he been forced to be in,"Sir Eggman. We found something." Cubot said peaking into the room,Eggman kissed Starline's head,"Get well soon." He said walking out.

"What is it?" He asked annoyed,Orbot showed him the x-ray they did on Starline. Eggman looked at one area the most and was in horror,"He was pregnant. He didn't say anything about it,but the child was killed during his imprisonment there." Cubot said.

The male felt more tears go down his face,he was happy he had the one he loved back..but he was sad he lost someone who would have made a great Robotnik,"Who did this?" The two robots looked at each other,"We actually have them in the jail cell. Eggman dropped the paper,"Take me to them."

Thunderbolt looked out the window smiling happily,she turned her head only for her smile to grow more,"Lord Eggman!" She yelled jumping up,Eggman wasn't happy to see her at all,"I'm so happy to see you again!" "You nearly killed him.." The chinchilla woke up from her fantasy,"Huh?"

"You almost killed Starline! But you killed my kid!" Eggman yelled anger in his voice,"For what?! Why would you even think that was right?!" Thunderbolt looked down sorta afraid,"By tomorrow..you will be killed. Cubot,make sure she doesn't escape!" Eggman left leaving a dark cell full of despair. Thunderbolt smiled still,she sat back down humming,'Close to you' as her mind finally lost the last bit of sanity she had.

Later that night,Eggman was beside Starline comforting him. His hands slid above and below his fur as he hummed some tune he heard,this helped a bit but the damaged was already done. They would never look into the eyes of their child who never gotten a chance to live or be brought into the world,Eggman thought for a moment then an idea popped up,"I have to do something. I'll be back tomorrow."

He said kissing his husband's head,"Ok.." Starline said silently,that was all,he could only speak silently. Eggman walked out closing the door behind him.

"You wanted to meet?" "Yes. I'm glad you came alone. I would like to discuss a deal." "What deal?" "A deal. That'll put a end to this cat and mouse we've been playing." "What's your reasoning behind that?" Eggman sighed,"Starline..was kidnapped..and almost died. He didn't..but we lost our child. When I heard this,I learned I should be happy for what I have and pay attention to what I love. So I don't have the time to play these games,neither do you. So what do you say? We bring our teams together to make a big alliance and expand this world."

Sonic looked confused but also with empathy,"I'm sorry for your loss..but how do I know you won't trick me?" Eggman had a serious expression on,"Alright. I'm in." They shook hands making the decision final.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a Starline x Eggman smut so badly..but I dunno..if I will


End file.
